


Shadow and Starlight

by ilcuoreardendo



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Schmoop, Sexual Content, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to Riften, Lorelei (DB) and Revyn make a stop at the hot springs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the Skyrim Kink Meme comment-fic thread prompt "moon and stars." 
> 
> Also posted at my tumblr: [Ilcuoreardendo-Fic](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com)

* * *

  
  
The road to Riften from Windhelm is long, even by wagon and since Lorelei’s run herself ragged these last months, between scaling the 1,000 Steps and playing page to half the Jarls in the country, the fact that she can barely keep her eyes open and nods off before they even reach Kynesgrove is not surprising.  
  
When she wakes, it’s to the sight of the moons cresting the mountain peaks, the sky turned dark and sprinkled with the glitter of a billion stars, and red eyes watching her intently.  
  
“You’re staring.”   
  
“Forgive me,” Revyn says, voice smooth as Cyrodiil silk and not at all contrite.   
  
“Afraid I’ll vanish?”  
  
“Considering your recent experiments with invisibility potions, I wouldn’t put it past you.” He reaches out, pushes a dark curl away from her face.   
  
“I did promise to wait until after the ceremony…”  
  
“And I’ll hold you to it. But I’m still not letting you out of my sight. Not until I have to.” He slides off the back of the wagon, holds out a hand. “I had the driver take a minor detour. Now, come.”  
  
The command in his voice is subtle but firm and it sends a shiver down her spine. She’d be lying if she said it wasn’t his striking, no-nonsense demeanor that had attracted her in the first place. That he applies it in his intimate relationships as much as to his dealings with traders and customers was a pleasant surprise.   
  
He keeps his hands on her as he helps her from the wagon, hot fingers curving around her hips, leading her across the rocky terrain and in front of a pool of steaming water.   
  
“I seem to remember you bemoaning the lack of a good, hot bath,” he says and she raises an eyebrow, smiles out of the corner of her mouth, unbuckles the dagger at her waist, slips out of her shoes and begins loosening the laces on her dress, watching his eyes follow the movements of her fingers.   
  
“Are you going to join me?” she asks, turning toward the pool as the dress slips over her shoulders and falls to the ground. She’s not wearing anything underneath and the gasp that accompanies her reveal sends a little surge of want through her belly. 

Lorelei steps into the water without looking back, wades toward the smooth, dark rock face on the other side of the pool. She’s halfway there when arms wrap around her, pull her back against a sturdy chest; she hadn’t heard him disrobe, barely heard him disturb the water in her wake.

She leans her head against his shoulder, catches the bright curve of his smile out of the corner of her eye. His erection stirs against her backside as his hands slide against her breasts, calloused thumbs tweaking her nipples before he cups the weight of them in his palms, leans close and runs tongue and teeth over her neck.   
  
“Yes,” she sighs. “Would be a waste of a nice bath if I wasn’t good and dirty.”  
  
She turns in his arms, looks up into his face; the moons highlight the planes and angles of his face, make his red eyes burn and just for a moment finds him unreal, a being carved out of shadow and hot starlight.  
  
His mouth burns too when she takes it, sliding her tongue against his. They spark like two pieces of flint and then he’s pushing her back against the rock face, lifting her until she has to wrap her legs around him; the night air is chilly after the heat of the water.   
  
They’ve done this before—several times in their rambling and strange courtship—in a shadowed corner outside the New Gnisis Corner Club, in her room at the Candlehearth, in the low light of his store and on the rough hewn mattress of his bed. And every time, it’s hot and quick and urgent.   
  
It has to be. Because she’ll be gone the next morning, off on the next errand, the next quest. And who’s to say she’ll be coming back?  
  
But tonight, tonight is all about them.   
  
And he thrusts—just so—seats himself inside her with one fluid move, sinks his teeth into the meat of her shoulder and the stars in the sky explode outward, obscuring her vision. 

“Come back.”   
  
Lorelei opens her eyes; she doesn’t remember closing them.   
  
He smiles. “That’s it.” He moves. Slowly, achingly, drawing his cock nearly all the way out of her before pushing back in, pressing her body firmly against the rock face and gripping her hips so hard she’s sure she’ll bear his fingerprints later. “Come back, dearest. I want you to look at me. I want to see your eyes. I’ve hardly gotten to enjoy your face the times we’ve done this. It’s over too quickly.”  
  
“Yes,” she sighs, flicking her tongue over his lips. “Fuck me slow, Revyn. Make it last.”  
  
“I plan to.”   
  
She’s content to let him lead.   
  
And he keeps up the unhurried pace, the maddening drag of his cock against her walls, the brush of wiry dark hair along her clit; her body heats slowly until it feels as though she’s swallowed the sun and it’s trying to burn its way out of her belly.   
  
When he comes, his eyes lock on hers and he exhales a harsh, low gasp against her lips, pulls his cock out far enough that she can feel him pulse, feel the warmth of his come splashing, sliding out between them and then she’s coming too, clenching around him as he thrusts again, deep inside her, one last time.   
  
He rests his forehead against hers.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” she whispers.   
  
“I believe that’s my line,” he says with a chuckle.   
  
“Oh, by all means.”  
  
“You’re beautiful,” he says, raises his hand to play with the rings on the chain around her neck; the rings they will exchange tomorrow at the temple. “And you’re mine.”


End file.
